The Best Laid Plans
by Snapdragon83
Summary: Jane and Kurt get trapped in an elevator. Set in the Out of the Ashes universe, but far in the future. (I will try to eventually write the whole story.)


I do not own Blindspot or its characters.

* * *

Normally he hated dressing up, but tonight Kurt Weller donned his tuxedo with an enthusiasm that surprised even him, his hands shaking slightly as he adjusted his bowtie. He had been anticipating this night for several weeks, had been lucky to get the reservation on such short notice, in fact, and he wanted everything to go perfectly. He _needed_ everything to go perfectly.

His girlfriend deserved no less.

And speaking of his girlfriend . . . Kurt poked his head out of his bedroom and glanced down the hall toward his guest room where she was getting ready. She had refused to let him see what she was wearing until she was dressed, but it was awfully quiet down there. He walked down the hall and hesitantly stuck his head inside the bedroom. She was standing before the mirror, turning this way and that as she studied her reflection, her dress only partially zipped. "Need some help?"

Jane started as Kurt's hands descended on her shoulders. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even heard him approach. "I told you not to come in until I was ready," she protested halfheartedly, secretly relieved that he had ignored her instructions, grateful for the distraction from the turn her thoughts had taken. She knew he was looking forward to this date, but she would much have preferred spending the evening in engaging in other, more . . . pleasurable activities.

Activities she had yet to experience with him.

It had come as a complete shock to her when Kurt had asked her out two months earlier, and she had initially accepted without realizing he intended it to be a date. In her defense, she had been living in his guest room since fire destroyed her safe house four months earlier, and the two of them had already been spending nearly every waking moment together, often grabbing a bite to eat on their way home from work when Kurt was too tired to cook.

She'd thought it was a bit odd when he'd asked her to accompany him to a movie one Friday night when the lack of a case allowed them to leave the office early, but she had been excited to experience the cinema for herself. She had never wanted to go by herself, so thus far all the movies she had seen had been on TV.

It wasn't until they arrived at the theater that she realized her mistake. Kurt had insisted on paying for the tickets and all manner of junk food, and when she had protested that it was too much, he had overrode her objections by laughingly reminding her that _he_ had asked _her_ on this date, and he would pay for it. She had frozen, her eyes growing wide, and Kurt's smile had disappeared. "Sorry. I just didn't realize . . ."

"That I was asking you on a date?" Kurt asked gently, and Jane had nodded. "And now that you know? Would you prefer to just watch the movie as friends, or . . ."

"No!" Jane blurted out. "No, if I had known, I still would have said yes, but I would also have done this . . ." She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, sweetly, just as she had done on the street in front of his apartment so long ago, uncaring of who was watching. Her cheeks were stained with color. "I've, uh . . . I've been wanting to do that again for a while."

The memory of that night faded as Kurt slowly zipped her dress up for her, brushing his knuckles along her spine as he did so, and Jane shivered. "There you go. I've got you all fixed up."

"If you really want to get me all fixed up, you'd have _unzipped_ the dress, instead of zipping me into it," Jane said without thinking and then blushed hotly. The two of them had decided to take things slow, but she hadn't known when she agreed to that that he would interpret it as _glacial_ speed. She had appreciated his restraint at first, but if things didn't change soon, she might have to take matters into her own hands.

Kurt chuckled as he spun her to face him and pulled her into his arms. "All in good time." He hoped their night would end that way, as a matter of fact. "But we'd better get going, or we'll lose our reservation." With the exception of the movie he'd taken her to, all of their dates had consisted of stopping by a bar on the way home from work or eating takeout on the couch. He wanted to wine and dine Jane as she deserved before taking their relationship to the next level.

Losing the reservation sounded like an excellent idea to her, but she knew how excited Kurt was about it, so Jane didn't protest as he draped her wrap around her shoulders and steered her out of the apartment. And a part of her was excited about it as well, she just dreaded the stares and snide comments she would face with her tattoos so on display in this dress. She hated the fact that she couldn't enjoy an evening out with her boyfriend without worrying about that.

"Do you think I should get my tattoos removed?" Jane asked idly as the elevator started its descent to the ground floor.

Kurt cast Jane an incredulous look, but before he could speak, the elevator ground to a screeching and abrupt halt, plunging them into blackness before the emergency lights flickered on. "Damn it!" he cursed, instantly pressing the call button to alert building maintenance that they were stuck. "Why did this have to happen tonight, of all nights?" When the romantic plans he'd spent weeks figuring out were about to come to fruition?

"Kurt . . ." Jane moved in front of him hesitantly as he began to pace, recalling his dislike of enclosed spaces. "Relax. I'm sure the repair people will be here soon and have it working again in no time."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed as he looked at Jane, leaning against the back wall, not wanting to make her nervous with his pacing. "I just . . . I wanted this night to be perfect. Memorable. For you."

"It is," Jane assured him, smiling a little at his disbelieving look. "It will be. It's who I'm with that makes occasions memorable to me, Kurt, not where I'm at. And there's no one I would rather be with at the moment—" or ever, "—so . . ." She slid carefully down the wall and took a seat, patting the space next to her.

Kurt hesitated only a moment before joining her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. "Why are you thinking of getting your tattoos removed?"

Jane shrugged as she focused on a piece of lint on her dress. She didn't speak for a long moment and when she did, her voice was subdued. "You've heard people's comments about them when we've been out together." She'd had to stop him from making an issue of it several times recently, and that was only a small sampling of what she'd endured. "And guys seem to think it makes me . . . more receptive to their advances."

Kurt stiffened as fury coursed through him. If one of those guys ever crossed his path, he would make sure they never propositioned Jane again. Or any woman who didn't give them a very clear signal that she was interested. "That's their problem, not yours, Jane. You can't let their actions dictate your life. I'll support you in whatever you decide to do, but for the record, I think you're _beautiful_ just as you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Really?" Jane whispered, holding his gaze, fighting back her doubts when he nodded. "But any time we've gotten close to . . . you've always put the brakes on before we could . . ."

"Because I wanted to show you how special you were to me first," Kurt told her tenderly, realizing just how badly he'd bungled this. "I've put the sex ahead of developing the relationship in the past, and it's never worked out, but with you . . . You matter to me, Jane. More than any woman ever has. I think . . . no, I _know_ I'm falling in love with you. And I wanted to do things right."

Jane sucked in a breath as she looked at him through eyes that shone with tears of pure joy. "I love you too, Kurt. I . . . honestly, I can't remember a time when I haven't loved you. Which I realize isn't saying a lot coming from a woman with amnesia," she teased, and they both laughed. "But you don't need to say or do or be anything else either. I love you just as you are."

They each leaned toward one another, seemingly drawn together by an irresistible force, and their lips met in a kiss that was as tender as their newly admitted feelings. Kurt brought a hand up to cup her jaw as he reluctantly drew back. "I had this night all planned out," he admitted in a pained voice. "Fancy dinner, carriage ride through Central Park, and then I'd intended to . . . I was going to ask you to move in with me."

Jane laughed a little, almost giddy with happiness. "In case you haven't noticed, Director Weller, I've _been_ living with you for the past six months," she reminded him.

"In the guest room," he retorted. "I thought maybe it was time . . . I was hoping you'd want to move into _my_ room. With me."

"I would say there is a very good possibility I could be convinced of that," Jane said as she leaned in for another kiss, this one far less chaste as her tongue traced his lips until he allowed her entrance. She brought her hands up to tug his bowtie free, remove his jacket.

"Wait," Kurt gasped as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. "This is our first time. You deserve better than . . ."

"I'm done waiting," Jane told him as she tugged his shirt out of his pants and pushed it off his shoulders. "Like I told you, it's the person I'm with that makes the occasion memorable, not the place. And I'm certain-" she leaned in for another quick kiss, "—that this will be the most memorable first time I've ever had."

"Mine too," Kurt assured her as he gave up the fight to hold off any longer and slowly, painstakingly, began unzipping the dress he'd so recently fastened her into, eyes drinking her in as she got to her feet and removed it completely.

The remainder of their clothes followed swiftly, and their hands roamed over each other's bodies, learning the spots that made the other gasp and shiver, until the hunger for more became too much and Kurt hefted Jane up in his arms, guiding himself into her and pressing her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in further.

Kurt set a slow pace, hoping to draw it out as long as he could, wanting to savor this first time, but it wasn't nearly long enough before Jane was rocking against him, her muscles clenching around him as the end neared, and he sped up as well as the pressure inside him built, and then exploded, both of them surrendering to the pleasure with identical groans of release.

Kurt slumped against the wall, bracing himself with one arm to keep from crushing Jane as he came back to earth, smiling when he finally opened his eyes to see her brilliant green ones looking back at him with unfocused satisfaction. "I love you, Jane," he told her as he gently lowered her back to the ground.

"Love you too," she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze before bending to retrieve her clothes. "And I was right: that was the most memorable first time I've had. But-" she added, throwing him a saucy look over her shoulder as he zipped her back into her dress, "I'm still expecting the fancy dinner and the carriage ride in the future. I'm no easy lay, Weller."

"I would expect nothing less, Miss Doe," he replied with mock gravity, his eyes twinkling as he shrugged back into his own clothes. "And don't worry. You'll get all that romance from me and more." For the rest of her life, if he had his way.

The two of them huddled back in the corner, arms wrapped around one another as they waited for the repairmen they could hear working to get the elevator going again. They had nearly dozed off when its movement jolted them awake once more.

And when the doors finally opened, they headed straight back up to the apartment to continue the celebration of their newfound love.

But this time, they took the stairs.


End file.
